


Też cię kocham, Sammy

by VivaDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Krótki Wincest napisany przez moją przyjaciółkę :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Też cię kocham, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki Wincest napisany przez moją przyjaciółkę :)

Ich pierwszy raz był bardzo gwałtowny i niezręczny. Gdy usta połączyły się, ich twarze wyrażały szok i przerażenie. Ale oboje znali te usta. Sam znał pełne i delikatne wargi Deana, a Dean znał szorstkie i popękane usta Sama. Nie czuli, że robią coś, co w jakikolwiek sposób krzywdziłoby innych. Dobrze wiedzieli, że to co tu zajdzie, nie ujrzy światła dziennego.  
Dlatego, gdy pocałowali się po raz drugi zrobili to śmielej i mocniej. Dean wsunął palce w miękkie i pachnące włosy Sama, a jego młodszy brat objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.  
Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nie bali się swojego dotyku i nagości. Znali miejsca na ciele drugiego, które po dotknięciu sprowadzały na krawędź przyjemności. I właśnie ta wiedza i więź między nimi sprawiała, że czuli się wyśmienicie.  
Nie krzyczeli jednak swoich imion w ekstazie. Nie pojękiwali ich, zmieszanych ze stekami bzdur i przekleństw. Dlaczego mieliby to robić, skoro nie czuli się gorącymi kochankami?  
To był po prostu seks.  
Dean wiedział co robić by było przyjemnie. Sam odwdzięczał się tym samym. Nie łączyła ich miłość. Nadal byli braćmi i pod tym względem nic cię nie zmieniło.  
Tak im się przynajmniej zdawało.  
Kochali się zawsze po stresujących polowaniach albo gdy Dean robił się bardzo napalony, a nie było żadnej laski pod ręką.  
W wolnych chwilach starali się o tym nie myśleć za bardzo. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że to nie jest normalne.  
Że bracia nie powinni uprawiać ze sobą seksu.  
Ale jednak nie potrafili się powstrzymać. Tak dobrze siebie znali i swoje ciała, że sprawianie przyjemności było niczym dodać dwa do dwóch. Samowi zaczęły podobać się jęki Deana, gdy mu obciągał, a Deanowi bardzo pasowała ta uległość Sama względem niego.  
Jedynie kwestią czasu było, aż ktoś się dowie. Nie zdziwili się, gdy pewnego ranka zastali Castiela stojącego nad ich łóżkiem z zniesmaczoną miną. Wiedzieli, że nic ich nie usprawiedliwi. W sumie nawet nie wiedzieli co mają powiedzieć.  
\- Dean, Sam...  
\- Castiel, proszę... - Sam chciał jakoś to wytłumaczyć, lecz zakłopotanie zawisło w powietrzy niczym gęsta mgła.  
\- Dlaczego? - to pytanie w ustach anioła zabrzmiało jak obelga.  
\- Cas... - Dean spojrzał na niego błagalnie. - Wybacz nam.  
\- To nie ja jestem tym od sądzenia. Nie mnie was oceniać. Jednak... rozczarowaliście mnie.  
\- Cas!  
Zniknął.  
Przez następne dwa miesiące ograniczali swoją bliskość do minimum. Omijali się szerokim łukiem. Dean coraz częściej nie wracał na noc, co zaczęło niepokoić Sama. Gdy w końcu zdołał się zapytać, odpowiedź była bolesna.  
\- Poznałem dziewczynę... cudownie jęczy... chyba nawet lepiej niż ty.  
Więcej Samowi nie trzeba było. Każdej nocy, gdy Dean nie przychodził do motelu na noc, młodszy Winchester szedł do baru i zatapiał swoje smutki w alkoholu.  
Dean na początku to olewał. Sam był już dużym chłopcem. Nie mógł jednak zignorować faktu, że Sam zrobił się mrukliwy, wiecznie oburzony, co by Dean nie zrobił. Któregoś dnia nie wytrzymał i wybuchł.  
\- Sam, do cholery jasnej! Przestań zachowywać się jak jakaś pieprzona baba!  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Powoli podniósł wzrok z kolan i spojrzał na brata.  
\- Przecież ty lubisz baby.  
Sam wiedział, że ta odpowiedź nie miała sensu, ale nie zastanawiał się co mówi. Był zły na Deana, że go olał jak zepsutą zabawkę.  
\- Co?  
\- Aż tak martwisz się tym co myśli o nas Castiel, że mnie zostawiłeś? Coli mnie, gdy muszę się budzić sam, Dean... - przerwało mu potężne uderzenie w twarz. Pod powiekami zaczęły mu się zbierać łzy.  
\- nigdy. Tak. Nie. Mów. Sam - wycedził Dean.  
\- Zabronisz mi?  
W tym momencie jego usta zajęty już były czymś innym. Dean przyparł go całym ciężarem ciała do ściany i namiętnie pocałował. Sam jęknął niemęsko, gdy starszy zassał się na jego języku. Dean zaczął schodzić pocałunkami niżej. Gryzł jego żuchwę i delikatną skórę na szyi. W tym momencie Sam poczuł jak nogi mu miękną. Znowu jęknął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, aby dać Deanowi większy dostęp.  
\- Aż tak się za mną stęskniłeś, Sammy? - wyszeptał mu do ucha Dean i sięgnął dłonią między nogi Sama, delikatnie masując wewnętrzną stronę ud. Chłopak automatycznie rozsunął szerzej nogi.  
\- Dean... - jęknął.  
\- Słucham, Sammy.  
\- Dotknij mnie.  
\- Jeszcze nie było nawet gry wstępnej, a ty już mnie błagasz? - zaśmiał się delikatnie Dean, mrucząc w szyję brata. Sammy zadrżał.  
Odpowiedział było poirytowane fuknięcie. Gdy starszy z braci zrobił to, o co go proszono, pokój wypełnił niewyraźny bełkot Sama. Wołał Deana, Boga i Szatana. Dziękował i przeklinał.  
Ich nagie ciała były dopasowane do siebie niczym kawałki układanki. Oboje znali scenariusz i dążyli do zakończenia.  
Biodra Deana coraz to mocniej uderzały, sprawiając, że Sam nie mógł jasno myśleć. W jego umyśle błąkało się jedno krótkie zdanie: Wreszcie jesteś mój!  
\- Tak, Sammy. Jestem tylko twój - wysapał Dean. Złapał w dłoń członek młodszego i szybkimi ruchami nadgarstka zaczął go pieścić. Sam nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że powiedział to na głos!  
\- Dean, Dean!  
\- Sammy.  
\- Kocham cię.  
Dean na te słowa minimalnie zwolnił, lecz nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Pocałował Sama namiętnie i umiejętnie doprowadził ich obu do orgazmu. Z błogością wsłuchiwał się w urywany krzyk Sama i szybki oddech. Gdy fale przyjemności zaczęły słabnąć, położył się powoli na klatce piersiowej brata i pocałował go w obojczyk.  
\- Też cię kocham, Sammy.  
Zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, ogrzewając siebie nawzajem. Mieli gdzieś cały świat. Nie chcieli sprawiać sobie więcej bólu, a żyjąc w tym świecie ból był wszędzie.


End file.
